


but only if you want

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's never used a strap-on before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but only if you want

“I can’t believe you’ve never used any toys at all?” Dani smiles and shakes her head in disbelief, even as Santana just shrugs kind of helplessly before picking up the glass of wine she’d abandoned earlier and downing the rest of the glass in one long swallow. Hopefully she can blame the sudden influx of alcohol for the deepening colour in her cheeks.

It’s really not that big of a deal, seriously, trying to get sex toys delivered in small-town Ohio, with parents and siblings that had no respect for a person’s privacy, it just wasn’t worth it. Even after she was out, even after her parents knew about Brittany, there was knowing Brittany was her girlfriend and knowing they were having sex under their roof on the regular, and that was a completely different thing to be okay with. So, it’s not a big deal, and she doesn’t know why she’s feeling embarrassed at all.  It’s just… Dani makes her feel terrified and completely inexperienced in a way that’s not familiar at all, which is stupid, because there are things she _has_ done that would probably open Dani’s eyes at least a little.

Maybe it’s not really about the sex at all.

(Except it is totally all about the sex, because not five minutes ago, Dani’s mouth was doing an absolutely amazing job of making Santana forget her own name, and then she’d murmured something about a strap-on, and, well, here they are.)

“If you want to,” Santana shrugs again, “We can.” She wants to laugh at the way Dani nods her head enthusiastically, and she would, except for the way Dani’s eyes darken also, and okay, maybe Santana can get behind this idea totally if it makes Dani look at her like _that_.

~

It’s light purple and it might be a little sparkly, Santana’s not sure, and she’s never been any good at guessing lengths of any kind, so ‘long enough’ is about as accurate as she feels she needs to be.

None of that really matters though when Dani finishes adjusting the harness and comes back to kneel between Santana’s legs. The silicone feels cold against her stomach, a sharp contrast to the heat of her skin, and she can’t help the small shiver that runs through her body, nor the larger one when Dani dips her head, skimming lips over Santana’s shoulders, then upwards to suck lightly at the base of her throat.

She shifts restlessly under Dani’s body, feeling her breathing quicken the more Dani moves against her. They were already so far beyond foreplay and she needs more, more than the teasing press of Dani’s lips on her skin and the slow stroking of fingers against her thigh—

“Dani…” She groans, the frustration clear in her voice, and Dani grins at her, part devious, part in that adorable way that makes her eyes crinkle and Santana’s stomach feel like it’s suddenly gone zero-g for the barest of seconds.

“Are you ready?”

Being a conscientious lover is pretty near the top of the list of things that Santana likes in a girl, but this is fucking ridiculous. Dani’s fingers stroke higher on her thigh, pressing her legs a little wider, and then she’s stroking through Santana’s wetness, barely, and for the briefest moment, but fuck it feels good, so good that hips jerk upwards completely involuntarily, and Dani grins at her again.

She _knows_ how wet Dani’s fingers must have gotten, can see it reflected in the way Dani’s eyebrows raise slightly and the way she says, “I guess you are.”

There’s a large part of her that just wants to tell Dani to get on with it, but before she can form the words, Dani’s kissing her, wet and messy and _hot_ , like somehow she knew Santana was going to huff in impatience and wants to cut her off before she can get started. It’s kind of nice that she thinks she can distract her that easily, and she’s about to say as much, but then she feels the strap-on tease against her, dragging through her wetness once, then again, before Dani presses inside in one slow stroke.

The whimper she lets out, and the low, throaty, _fuck_ are both unavoidable, as is the way her legs part, pull back a little further to give Dani room.

Her fingers drag heavily downwards over Dani’s back, coming to rest just above her ass and pressing down, urging movement. Dani complies, thrusting slow and deliberate, working Santana up so slowly that she almost can’t bear it.

Their bodies slide together, slick and hot, each shallow thrust of Dani’s hips sparking pleasure throughout Santana’s entire body, until it feels like she can’t take anymore, but she doesn’t ever want to stop, when it feels so good that every breath she draws in is a gasp, a plea for more, and faster, for Dani to fuck her harder.

And when Santana’s just about crazy from the wanting, when her eyes roll back and her fingers clutch convulsively at Dani’s ass, Dani speeds up her thrusts and Santana whimpers out her relief.

Her eyes slam closed from the pleasure of it all, and when they open again, Dani’s staring at her with such an intense look that it makes Santana shudder desperately under her. She murmurs Dani’s name, then again, and _oh, God_ , when Dani’s fingers slip between them, finding her clit and sliding against it in time with the movement of her hips.

Her orgasm builds quickly then, the press of Dani’s fingers, the slide of the strap-on hitting the right spot inside her again and again, and she cries out helplessly. Her body urgently rises up to meet each thrust of Dani’s hips with her own, and then it’s too much, and she’s coming with a incoherent shout, her body jerking almost violently through her orgasm. 

She can’t seem to catch her breath, it that good, and Dani works her through it, gentling her movements until Santana finally relaxes back against the bed and she can pull out.

Santana watches lazily as Dani quickly and efficiently removes the harness, dropping it down beside the bed, before crawling back over to Santana’s side and pressing a few lazy kisses against her lips.

They would definitely be doing that again, Santana thinks, and then wonders what it would feel like to be on the other end, to be the one wearing the thing. Her body, still sensitive from her orgasm, jerks hard again at the thought. Yeah, they’ll definitely be using it again.


End file.
